The present invention relates to a microfluidic system, and to a method for handling samples in a microfluidic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,690 “Variable Control of Electroosmotic and/or Electrophoretic Forces within a Fluid-Containing Structure via Electrical Forces” to C. Chow et al. relates to a microfluidic system, wherein electrical current or electrical parameters other than voltage are used to control the movement of fluids through the channels of the system. Time-multiplexed power supplies also provide further control over fluid movement by varying the voltage on an electrode connected to a fluid reservoir of the microfluidic system, by varying the duty cycle during which the voltage is applied to the electrode, or by a combination of both.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,589 “Method for Controlling Sample Introduction in Microcolumn Separation Techniques and Sampling Device” to A. Manz et al. relates to injecting a sample as a sample plug into a sampling device which comprises at least a channel for the electrolyte buffer and a supply and drain channel for the sample. The injection of the sample plug into the electrolyte channel is accomplished electrokinetically by applying an electric field across the supply and drain channels for a time at least long enough that the sample component having the lowest electrophoretic mobility is contained within the geometrically defined volume, such that the injected sample plug reflects the original sample composition.